The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for shaping beads of a steel section and, more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for shaping weld beads of a steel section such as an H-beam, T-beam and the like, manufactured by high-frequency resistance welding.
In a welded H-beam or a welded T-beam manufactured by welding a web strip and flange strips by high-frequency resistance welding, beads are usually produced as projections in the welded zone, while such weld beads have no affect upon the strength of the steel section itself, they are preferably removed or shaped because they spoil the appearance and may cause rusting even when coated.
Heretofore, the weld beads were removed or shaped by any oF the following methods:
(1) Cutting out of the bead by a cutting tool
While this method was most commonly employed, it had disadvantages such as high equipment cost, instability in cutting condition, necessity for disposal of chips, and short life of the cutting tool.
(2) Squeezing of the red-hot beads by an air hammer (disclosed by Japanese patent public disclosure No. 30362/1980).
This method had disadvantages such as high equipment cost and difficulty in synchronizing the hammer operation with the feed rate of the material.
(3) Scarfing of the red-hot beads by blowing oxygen gas (disclosed by Japanese patent public disclosure No. 116784/1980).
This method had disadvantages such as high operation cost, splashes of blown slag, and instability in the rate of scarfing.